The Secret Journal's
by 10starsfalling
Summary: Ever wanted to know your favorite Naruto character's secrets? what to know what's inside their journals? Wan to know wny they can't speak up their deepest darkest secrets? You'll find out soon enough... That's why your reading this right?


The Secret Journal:

What if Our Naruto Characters wrote journals? What would they say? What secrets would they hold? And What would happen if someone found them? Let's venture in their Private stories.

And First up… Is NEJI! What secrets does he keep from everyone?

**-Neji's Journal-**

***August 25 **

**Hi I'm Hyuga Neji and this is my journal. I'm writing now because I made a promise to my angel that I will and I intend to keep it until she returns and claims her heart from me.**

**Let's see, uh...I Not thing much to say... except that I'm a born genius (I'm not exaggerating). Yah so I'm part of this stupid excuse of a team. Team 9 with this psycho to pass as a sensei and another psycho that follows the footsteps on our sensei...and they even look so damn alike! **

**But there was only thing that made me bare all that. Tenten, she's... I can't find words to describe her... She's magnificent... like angels carved her delicate face, her wonderfully soft brown hair woven by god's own hands and her eyes, oh her eyes... captivating in every aspect. I couldn't help but stare as I first laid eyes on her and who would've thought I would be spending my ninja days out of the academy with her? It was truly remarkable! The only thing that made it so disturbing was the presence of the 2 psycho's. But will bare all that just to see my darling Tenten.**

***August 26**

**Hey I found torn up pages on my old journal today. I think it's a good idea to rewrite them here. So you can see how I got this journal. And Why it is so special to me.**

August 16

It's raining and I'm sick. It's DREADFUL! I asked Tenten If she had wanted to train with me today and my heart leapt as she gave me her wonderful YES. I had lay down on the grass until it started raining and now I have a cold. Could this day get any worse?!

Just my luck, this morning Tenten came over. I was overjoyed to see her concern… until… I saw him. That dreaded Lee standing behind her at the door way of my room." Why did he have to be here? " I thought to myself. " Neji, Are you all right?" She asked coming closer to my bed. Every step she took raised my heart beat. She touched my forehead and said. "Wow, you are sick. You can't train with us today." She said looking back at Lee who was leaning on the door way. I dismissed the fact that all the parts of my body were numb and sat up. "N-No I'm Fine! I-I'm actually feeling better now!" I said smiling. I don't want to lose a single chance to be with Tenten! Even if I Lee was there! I would certainly not let her go alone training with that Chakra-less Nuisance who can't even beat me! "If Neji is fine then we can train all together now!" Lee shouted. Oh what a stupid shinobi. Tenten looked at Lee then glanced back at me. "Uh… If you say so Neji…" She said Helping me up. " I'll Help Neji up Tenten, You go right ahead, Women aren't supposed to carry heavy weights unless needed." Lee took my hand and pulled me up. He motioned to his back, giving me a gesture to ride on it. "Oh Hell No!" I shook my head so many times I got dizzy. I took a step forward. I tried to balance myself, I already had my head throbbing and Lee had to worsen it, If it wasn't for Tenten I would be dead now! I gave a faint smile to both of them as I wobbled my way to the door, I almost tripped as I stepped out of the House. And Just before we could start training My consciousness left me and I passed out.

Now I'm here in my God-forsaken room in this stupid, idiotic house of mine, laying in bed like some princess waiting to be saved. Damn! I hate today!

**Wow, am I really that mad at Lee. It's amazing how I never seemed to see any use for Lee back then.**

***August 28**

**Another entry from my old journal, it's really comforting to read these entries again. I give me strength to carry on for today and it reminds me of the promise I had made that day.**

August 23

Today is nothing special. I had training, Lee made me frustrated, Tenten comforted me. Gai sensei lectured on youth again and as usual Lee supported him all the way. When I got home I threw myself on my bed and began to write.

I couldn't wish for anything else but a time alone with Tenten. Some place quiet that I can tell her how I feel but she's always with Lee. I wouldn't be surprised if Tenten and Lee had an Afair! No! Impossible! Unacceptable! How could I even hypothesize such a thing? Tenten deserves someone who appreciates her, sees her strengths and weaknesses, compliments on her good jobs and is worried about her welfare… Which I haven't shown, have I? I've always corrected her… but that's because I want her to get better. I've always let her do things on her own… but that's because I want her to be independent… I-I…I have to show Tenten how much I care for her… or… Lee will be in her favour… but what can I do? If I change now… I… It'll ruin my reputation of being a courageous, intelligent, independent…heartless…arrogant… insensitive… shinobi. I got to change, show everyone! Especially Tenten, that I can be a caring, appreciative shinobi without losing my intellect! Tommorow! Yes, Tommorow is the day Hyuga Neji will be reborn!

***August 30**

**Just my luck, I found the continuation of Yesterday's entry! It's very funny how I read this now and reminisce on the past. People say don't dwell too much on the past and focus on the future but this gives me courage to look forward to the future. Strange isn't it? **

August 24

Today was Dreadful! I tried to change but all it seemed to do was annoy the hell out of Tenten! I don't know! I started by complimenting her usual hairdo which was the normal buns that she wore. Then next I offered help in weapon accuracy training when she smiled at me I took several of her kunai and showed her how to but after5 kunai's that I threw she left and asked Lee to help her instead. When we were being lectured by sensei I told Tenten how interesting it was and she gave me a weird look.

At the end of the day I dragged myself home, asked Hinata for advice. She told me to just tell Tenten how I feel but how can I trust advice give by someone who has madly in love with Naruto and in addition that kind of advice cannot be trusted. What if Tenten didn't like me back? What if she would just laugh at my face? What if I would just make a complete fool out of myself in front to the girl of my dreams? After all that and then what, just move on with my life like nothing happened? Something like that never leaves you, embarrassment? It'll haunt you 'til the day you die!

I don't know what to do! I'm this hopeless romantic that can't do anything but stare at the beautiful face of Love.

**(8/24)**

**Neji,**

**Neji… I appreciate everything you've been doing for me thses past few days but I can handle myself. Thanks but no thanks… ok? How am I gonna learn to be independent if You will spoon feed me? So please Neji, Return to your normal self again. That's the Neji I fell in love with. The independent guy who would point out my mistakes, sure it gets irritating sometime but that urges me to be better because I know I can trust your judgement. It's just, you very arrogant. Try to feel what other people feel when you criticize them all the time. I know you're a genius Neji but there's always room for more lessons. Yoou don't know everything Neji, you just know a lot. Remember, your Neji, This arrogant, independent genius that I will always love.**

**Yours truly,**

**Tenten**

**P.S:**

**I found this journal under your pillow when I came over, Hinata let me into your room, don't get mad at her all she wanted to do was make you happy and so was Lee. You should really find a better hinding place for this journal Neji. Meet me, in front of the Konoha gates tomorrow at 5am sharp. Don't be late. Or both you and I will regret this. Bring your journal. **

_**Its early morning the Sun was peering though the horizon and there He stood, In front of the gates Konoha smiling with a book in hand. A little pink book kept closed by a small ribbon surrounding it. **_

_**It was now 6am in Konoha. People began buzzing around the village and shinobi's proceeded to the training grounds. Not Neji, He stared outside the walls to the path laid before him with a smile on his face and Lasting memories in his mind swirling and repeating itself over again. "I love you…" It echoed though is head with the tears running down her soft cheeks. "Don't worry, I'll come back, just wait. I promise I will return." She uttered as she turned to the path before her. Then she ran back into his arms and hugged him tightly. "Don't ever forget me Neji, Please. " **_

_**He returned to the present and looked at the book in his hands. He wiped the plaque on it. "Tenten's heart" It read.**_

_**He got home and began to write:**_

_**August 25**_

_**Hi I'm Hyuga Neji and this is my journal. I'm writing now because I made a promise to my angel that I will and I intend to keep it until she returns and claims her heart from me……**_

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own this anime nor do I own any of the characters used in this fan fic.**

**Message from the author:**

**Please review it and let me know what you think so I can write more. I next journal would be Tenten's.**

**~10starsfalling~  
**


End file.
